


She said, "You ain't no son of mine."

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Almost [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M, also, homophobic slurs so warning on that, joshler but its later in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler comes out to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She said, "You ain't no son of mine."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i havent been writing lately ive just been feeling :/ this entire week

Tyler thinks his parents will love him no matter what. _Thinks._

He's only really asked his mom about her views on homosexuals once, and she quickly dissed the question and changed the topic. Tyler didn't think much about it. _"She must accept it."_

He knows that Josh's mom is very accepting, because he remembers Josh calling him crying out of joy when his parents accepted him for coming out as bi. Tyler felt happy for him, and he felt proud that Josh was so brave. 

Now it was his turn to come out, and he felt like he was going to throw up. He hadn't told Josh he was going to do it, because he was too busy with Debby.

He had told Jenna, however, and she spent the entire day at school encouraging him and saying positive things. He was remembered again why he kept her around and just how grateful he was for her. 

And now, he was listening to his mom working in the kitchen preparing dinner, his father sitting at the table and just talking mindlessly to her about his day.

He walked in, and they both glanced at him.

"Hi Tyler," His mom welcomed warmly. "How was school?" She asks, walking over and planting a quick kiss on his forehead before returning to her work at the cutting board.

"Good... uhm, I kinda have something to tell you guys." 

"Oh? What is it?" His dad asked absentmindedly.

"Well it's uh... kinda important." he said slowly, and his mom set down the cutting knife. She stepped away from the counter and sat down at the table, his parents staring at him with curiosity and even some concern.

"Honey, is everything okay?" his mom asked.

"Well... yeah it's just uhm, well, I'm... gay." he said slowly and quietly.

"What was that?" his dad said. 

"I'm gay." he blurted out, and flinched at how loud it came out. 

A deafening silence followed.

"You... you... _fag._ " his mom seethed, and he flinched at the hurtful word.

"How could you do this to us Tyler?! God hates fags! You know this! How could you become one?!" His dad yelled, and Tyler scrambled back and out of his chair.

"I c-can't help i-it." he said meekly.

"Bullshit! Yes you can!" His mom yelled.

"You know what, shut up and get out of my house. You have 15 minutes to pack before I throw you out myself."

Tyler sprinted out of the kitchen, quickly grabbing a bag and packing fastly. He ignored the tears that were forming in his eyes and running down his cheeks as he threw clothes in the bag.

_Where would I go? Would Jenna's parents let me stay with them? Would I have to find a homeless shelter? What about Josh?_

So many things rushed through his mind, and he didn't even notice his younger sister, Madison, come in until she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from the touch, fearing it was his mother or father.

"Tyler? Why are you crying? Why are you packing? Where are you going?" She asked in her gentle voice.

"Mom and dad are kicking me out because I'm gay. I don't know where I'm going, probably a homeless shelter or something like that." He sees tears start to form in her eyes. "Heyhey no don't cry." he says, taking her in a hug.

"I still love you Tyler, I don't care that you're gay." Tyler almost starts crying out of relief because at least she accepts him, but he has limited time.

"Listen, I have to go but we can still see each other okay? We'll figure something out." he says, gives her one more tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead then makes his way to the door, bag hung over shoulder. "I love you." he says, then walks out and down the stairs, to see his parents glaring at him. Fresh tears rushed to his eyes.

"Goodbye, Tyler." his mom says in cold tone.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad." He said, grabbed his car keys and walked out.

His first instinct was to drive to Josh's house, so he did. It wasn't that long of a drive, 15 minutes at the most.

But Tyler was sad and upset and in need of Josh's comfort, so he was speeding. Therefore the drive only took 8 minutes, and he reached Josh's house.

He decided to leave his bag in the car, and went up the door and knocked. Josh's mom answered.

"Tyler! It's been a long time since I've seen you." 

"Uh, yeah. I kinda need to talk to Josh about something important so.. "

"Oh! Of course honey, go on up." She said, and Tyler ran up the stairs to Josh's room. He's never knocked before, so he didn't this time.

What he saw broke his heart all over again.    

Josh and Debby, of _course,_ making out heatedly and Debby didn't have a shirt on, neither did Josh. Debby squeaked as she realized Tyler was in the doorway and dove under the bed covers, covering herself in them.

"Tyler! What's wrong with you?!" Josh said angrily, turning to face his, well... Tyler isn't even sure if Josh is his best friend anymore. 

Then Josh saw Tyler's puffy eyes and tears gathering and threatening to pour out and realized something was wrong. "Tyler, what's wrong?" he asks, voice much softer this time.

Tyler shakes his head. "Forget it. You're busy." he says, making his way out, but Josh grabs his wrist. Tyler flinches away from the touch and then Josh is a little more worried with what's wrong, but lets go.

"No, Tyler. What's wro-"

"No, Josh. It's okay, you're busy. I get it, I should've knocked. I'm sorry, okay? I'm just gonna go to Jenna instead." he says quickly, wiping his freshly fallen tears and shoots a flimsy fake-smile before walking out of the house, leaving Josh feeling awful.

Tyler at least makes it to Jenna's bedroom before promptly bursting into tears. She immedieatly comforts him, and manages to get what he is saying through his sobs. It's all of blur of _parents_ and _I'm gay_ and _kicked out_ and _josh and debby_ and _should've knocked_ and even harder sobs, but Jenna gets the main idea of what went down at his house then Josh's house.

"Oh, honey," she says sympathetically, and uses her thumbs to wipe Tyler's falling tears. "I'll talk to my parents but they aren't very judging so I'm sure you can stay here." She comforts, and Tyler feels a little better about being kicked out of his home. Still awful, but not as bad as he was when he was worrying about where he would go.

"Thank you," he mumbles into her hug, and she kisses his cheek. 

"No problem, Ty. You know I would do anything for you." She smiles at him, and he feels a little bit better.


End file.
